The broad goals of this program are to coordinate and focus the experience and talents of scientists currently working in venereal disease research at several levels of biological organization, ranging from epidemiologic studies of populations to clinical investigations of individual patients, interaction of pathogens and cells in vitro, and finally to immunologic and genetic research. The specific goals are disease and problem oriented rather than phenomenologic. The individual components of the program are listed below: A. Clinical Epidemiology and Pathogenesis of Gonorrhea: K.K. Holmes, S-P Wang. B. The Genetics of Virulence Determinants in Neisseria gonorrhoeae: S. Falkow. C. Etiology, Clinical Manifestations, and Treatment of NGU: K. K. Holmes, E.R. Alexander. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Johnston KH, Holmes KK, Gotschlich EC: The serological classfication of Neisseria gonorrhoeae I. Isolation of the outer membrane complex responsible for serotypic specificity. J. Exp. Med. 143:741-758, 1976. Dans PE, Rothenberg R, Holmes KK: Gonococcal serology, how soon, how useful, and how much? J. Infect. Dis. 135:330-334, 1977.